


Colourless

by girlybcy (bjrdie)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, I'm Sorry, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjrdie/pseuds/girlybcy
Summary: Richie Tozier has some pretty shitty stuff happen to him... this is sorta just a drabble I think lmaoo





	Colourless

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Colours by Grouplove

Richie Tozier wasn't perfect, neither was his boyfriend. He had flaws, everyone had flaws, but his were more prominent: loudmouth, hyper, can't seem to focus, neglected. All of his friends,  _all of the losers,_ knew about his living situation. He tried to keep it hidden, but God, how could he? He talked about everything on his mind. Technically it wasn't his fault that his parents didn't feed him, he could've gotten food but he didn't, maybe they would notice the stomach growling that constantly came from their son and feed him. They didn't, and that's why the tall boy was always so lanky. Maybe waiting for them to give him just a buck or two for lunch was pathetic, but he never stopped waiting. Maybe he thought about food way too much, maybe he was just a normal teenage boy, or maybe he needed to grow the fuck up and get things his damn self. Thats what they told him anyways. Despite everything going on at home he still loved his parents, it was just hidden behind a layer of other thoughts, other priorities. Things that needed more attention than the love he felt for his parents,  _the very faint love._ His thoughts bounced around like a pinball machine, the ball inside that hit everything, bouncing off the sides of things until it finally got to where it was supposed to be. If Richie was the ball, then it took quite a while to get into the hole. Thats the opposite of how he was now, he could actually focus on the sheriffs words. Everything seemed to point to the sheriffs lips that were moving with everything he spoke. How could he possibly focus on anything else when the words that were falling from his lips were oh-so important. His father had shot himself, he had gone up to the roof and shot himself because he  _could not_ face the truth. Wentworth Tozier was dramatic, that's where Richie had gotten it from; he had given the mailman a show at 10:30 in the morning, shooting himself because of problems he had caused. His wife had finally gotten the strength to leave him, she was angry that he hit her and she left. Maybe Derry, Maine was just the place to get abused or the whole world needed a fucking reality check because people who should have kept their hands to themselves did not. Of course, once the news about Richie's father got out, which was rather quickly because of the gossipy old town, his friends were there for him. People shot him sympathetic glances in the school hallway, that is if he even bothered to go to school that day. Things started to fade for Richie, everything. He moved in with the Denbrough's but he was rarely there. No one seemed to know where he disappeared to all of the time, but no one seemed particularly interested either. That was okay with Richie though, he didn't need anyone and that's why he broke up with Eddie, he didn't care either. Carelessness seemed to run through his veins, until it took him over completely. Lazy smirks used to be Richie's trademark but now dull eyes replaced that. The loudmouth was fading from existence. 


End file.
